


Coffee

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [39]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: “All I do is drink coffee and say bad words.”
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “All I do is drink coffee and say bad words.”

There was someone in Sansa’s flat. 

She awoke at the sound of a mug being slammed down upon the counter top of her tiny kitchen, a mug indicating the presence of one who had not been there when she had gone to bed the previous night.

She tensed at the thought of someone in her space, of who it could be who had entered her home while she was sleeping. She almost immediately relaxed again though, when she realised that Lady had not barked or reacted to the intruder.

It was someone safe then, someone who Lady loved enough not to alert Sansa to their presence. Likely she was too busy getting belly rubs and ear scritches to even think of it.

Sansa rolled out of bed with a groan, barely paying attention to the hairs escaping her sleeping plait and uncaring of the ratty state of the hoodie she pulled over her pajamas.

If the intruder was beloved enough for Lady to not react then they certainly would not care about her state of dress.

“Looking good Stark!” A voice wolf whistled at her as she entered the kitchen, “Is that from the Tyrell Winter collection?”

“Fuck off Greyjoy.” Sansa flipped Theon off as he sat on  _ her  _ counter, drinking  _ her  _ coffee, out of  _ her  _ favourite mug. “You’d better have made me a coffee as well.”

Theon pulled a wounded expression and placed his hand against his heart, “Would I leave you bereft of the substance which provides you with your beautiful manners?”

Sansa did not have the patience for his bullshit before she had had her morning coffee, and he knew it. She levelled him with an unimpressed look instead, one which had him reaching behind himself to pull out a takeaway cup containing the nectar of the gods.

“For you, my most beautiful lady,” He somehow managed to keep his balance and not spill either coffee in his hands and bow with a flourish, “One vanilla latte with two extra shots of coffee.”

Maybe he could be forgiven for sneaking into her home and stealing her coffee then.

Sansa all but snatched the coffee from Theon’s hands and inhaled deeply, the sweet scent of vanilla and coffee reaching her nose. She would deny the pleased sigh she made at the scent of her siblings ever mentioned it, but all Theon did was smile at the sound.

“You know Stark, all those people who think you’re so perfect should see you in the mornings.” He said, in a gently teasing voice.

“I am not a fucking morning person.” Sansa stated with a sniff, “All I do is drink coffee and say bad words.”

Theon’s smile widened, “That is true. I dread to imagine you on a day when you have not had any coffee.”

Sansa’s brain started to work a little better as she sipped her coffee and the sweet, sweet caffeine made its way into her bloodstream.

“Why did you only get me a takeout coffee?” She asked slowly, “Surely my instant coffee isn’t that good?”

Theon shrugged and looked artfully innocent, “Well it’s certainly better than the coffee at my place.”

It was obvious that he was deflecting, and Sansa glared at him over the lid of her cup.

“That isn’t the only reason and both of us know it. Spill the fucking beans, Greyjoy.”

Theon kept up his too innocent expression for a moment longer before cracking a cocky grin, “Well, it was worth a try, wasn’t it? Nah, I brought that coffee as a bribe. It’s my uncle’s birthday party this weekend and I’m supposed to bring someone with me, the last time Robb did it and I’m pretty sure my father nearly killed him.” He suddenly went bashful, “Would you come? Only my mum adores you and you’re Stark enough to make that little vein on my father’s forehead throb perfectly.”

So that was his game. It would be no hardship in truth, Sansa would likely spend the whole time taking to Yara or Alannys, or at Theon’s side making conversation that was on a topic selectively chosen to make one of his other relatives on the verge of causing a scene. 

“Sure.” She said, sipping her coffee again and smiling, “But you are going to help me pick out an outfit that will match what you’re planning to wear, and you are going to bring me fresh coffee every day until the event.”

Theon leapt from the counter and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, “It’s a date!”

For some reason Sansa’s heart fluttered at the brush of his lips against her cheek, at the words he said, even the happiness that lit up his eyes. But that didn’t make sense, she didn’t like him in any way but as a friend-

Didn’t she? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
